steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaultier
One of the oldest and most prosperous cities in the world, Vaultier, the capital of Coreune, is situated where the Eune River empties into Vaultier Bay, and it has long been a center of great power. Currently home to over a million citizens, Vaultier inspires awe and amazement in those who behold it for the first time. The scale of the place is without equal. It is a huge sprawling city of towering walls, close-packed buildings, and an endless progression of faces, each with a story to tell. With so many citizens, the city never truly sleeps. Two major and several minor land routes lead to Vaultier, and all of them teem with traffic. The north gate is the largest and opens onto the King's Highway to Pont-Eune, Silon, and beyond. Many boats enter the city by way of the Eune River, and the northern docks are nearly as busy as those upon the bayfront. Vaultier is a bustling port city with excavated channels allowing ships deep access into the city. These serve a twofold purpose. First, merchant ships have greater access to the city proper, and second, in case of attack, ships can gain the protection of Vaultier's mighty walls. The capital's districts are enclosed by skyscraping walls of blue stone rising nearly two hundred feet into the air and nearly as thick in some places. The walls extend within the city to create an elaborate maze, and entire neighborhoods exist between these ancient stone bulwarks. Indeed, the dense city has actually grown into them, and nearly as much activity goes on within their winding tunnels as in the city outside. In theory one could explore the warrens of Vaultier's walls for weeks without ever actually setting foot beneath the sky, unless they find themselves in various open-air channels higher on the walls. The only structure looming higher than Vaultier's fortifications is the massive capital fortress dubbed Château-Fort Manocq. This is the seat of Coreunean power and is an immense blocky structure as unassailable as the walls themselves. The fortress has housed the royal line of Coreune for ages as well as its thousands of servants and military personnel. From here, King Maximilian Leshore looks out over his city with its countless spires, shadows, and labyrinthine walls, and ponders the fate of his monarchy and its people. Districts of Vaultier Vaultier's walls separate the city into countless tiny neighborhoods and districts, but a handful of larger regions are commonly referred to also. These include: * The Fumée, Vaultier's industrial district, which is constantly mired in thick smoke clouds and the constant hum of machinery and industry. * Magnolia is located on a large hillside surrounded by a segment of Vaultier's walls. Here the city rises up high enough so that the rich residents can have views over them. Magnolia is characterized by palacial estates, immense gardens, and tree-lined avenues, and its real estate is the most sought after in the country. * Quaiville is the dockside district where the Eune River empties into the sea. The district features the docks of Vaultier's naval fleet and many wharves and landings where commercial vessels can be unloaded. Traffic from both the sea and the river meet in Quaiville. Sites in Vaultier Aside from the immense Château-Fort Manocq, other notable sites include the Royal Armory Complex in the Fumée; the Grand Arch Cathedral, which is the center of Coreune's church; The Compound, which is the base of the Directorate of State Security; and the Royal Military Academy, located in Quaiville. Category:Large Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Coreune Category:Locations Category:Locations in Royale Category:Locations in Coreune